The Story Of Us
by OneWhoWritesThings
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros get into a car crash, and Gamzee wakes up separated from his best friend. When he sees him again.. There's something not quite right about him. (Will include some GamTav in the story later on)
1. Chapter 1

_Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you have no idea what the hell is going on._

One minute you were driving down the road, your friend Tavros in the passenger. Next thing you know, you're waking up in a hospital, surrounded by your mother and brother, basically all of your family besides your grandfather. From what you can see with tired eyes, you've got a broken nose and a broken arm. Your chest hurts too.

As soon as she sees that you're awake, your mother rushes over to you. "Baby! My baby, you're okay, I was so fuckin' worried about you, oh my god." She says, gently wrapping her arms around you as best as she can. You reply, your usually deep and scratchy voice just above a whisper now. "It's alright Mama, I'm fine," You say. She kisses your cheek with a worried look on her face.

Your brother walks over and puts his hand on top of yours with a slight smile. It wasn't much, but you know he doesn't talk so you don't care. You could tell he'd been worried too, and was as relieved as your mother was that you were alright now. You glance over at him and return that same smile. Then you pause. "..Mama." You say, and she immediately looks at you(She'd moved to sitting beside you.) "What is it?" She asks. "Where's.. Where's Tavros?" You ask. She freezes up for a moment. "Well, baby.. He's in the next room, and I think he's gonna be okay.. His Dad promised to keep me updated on him so I could tell you when you woke up." She said, looking down at her lap. You frown. What had happened to your friend? Now you were extremely worried.

"I wanna see him," You say, after another long silence. Though, just as you finish speaking, in walks Tavros' father. Your mother turns to face the door when he does. "Oh. Gamzee's awake.. That's good." His father mumbles, looking extremely upset. "What happened to Tavros?" Your mother beats you to the question. "Tav..? He just got back from surgery.. They.. Couldn't save his legs." You can just hear him choking up as he speaks. Did he really.. No. You don't even want to think about it. Not at all. You pushed that thought right out of your head. You kept it away too as you spend the next few hours with your family.

Eventually, visiting hours are over and everyone goes home. It hits you again, the thoughts. You can't take it anymore. You've just GOT to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once most doctors weren't watching and only a few nurses were scattered about tending to patients, you were ready to make your move. You get up slowly from your hospital bed(almost falling in the process of doing so), and head for the door.

Once in the hallway, you stealthily step sideways and slide right into Tavros' room. (His door was cracked, so it really wasn't all that hard to get in with no noise.)When you look in, you see him. He's sitting up, a blanket over his lap, and he's watching one of those little hospital TV's hanging from the ceiling. It looked to be Pokemon, but you weren't sure. The sight made you smile, as he looked so content with what he was doing.

It takes him a minute to actually realize that you're there, though when he does, he's surprised. "Gamzee! You're okay!" He nearly shouts out, a look of relief coming across his features. "Hey, man.. Looks like you're okay too, huh?" You say, waving a little with your good arm. You walk over to him and the smile on his face is so big you can't help but to smile again yourself.

You sit down on his bed, right beside him. "Aw man. Your arm.. And your nose," He mumbles, looking over your injuries with concern. "It's aiight, I'll be fine, Tav," You smile a little once more. "I'm more worried about you, how you holdin' up?" You ask. His expression immediately changes from a concerned one to a depressed one. You glance over to the wheelchair sitting in the corner and wait for him to tell you. You don't want to hear it, but you've got to.

"They.. They had to take my legs away." He says. It breaks your heart, it sounded like he was about to cry. You can't even begin to understand what he's going through, but you continue to listen to him. "They had to cut them off from the knee down. I'm not gonna be able to walk anymore." He raised up the hospital blankets, revealing all that was left. Two stumps that cut off where his knee began, bandaged up of course.

You feel a pain in your chest. You know this is /all/ your fault. You lean forward and hug your friend, almost ready to cry. You weren't one to get emotional, but, this seriously hurt you. Not only had you hurt yourself, you hurt your best friend. You took away his ability to walk. It was all you. You were always going to blame yourself for this. If only you hadn't gotten behind the fucking wheel that day, Tavros would still have his legs.

As you hug your friend tightly, you feel a pair of arms wrap around you, and a head resting on top of yours. You quietly speak just loud enough for him to hear you. "I'm sorry Tav, I'm so fuckin' sorry," And he cuts you off there. "Gamzee, it's okay. I'm not upset with you." He says, rubbing your back gently. That's when you begin to feel tears coming on. "No, it's not okay Tav. You lost your legs cause of me. It's all my fault." He shushes you, and continues to rub your back and comfort you as you finally begin to cry.

Despite the emotional pain you felt, you were comfortable otherwise. In his arms, your head buried into his chest.

And that's where you stay for the rest of that night.


End file.
